Films
by Leia22
Summary: Une bande d'amis se réunissent pour regarder des films, un soir. Dans l'ombre, un forme souri. Plus de Fairy Tail que de Héros de l'Olympe


**Bon. Voici un One-Shot pour Halloween. Originalité bonjour. J'avais deux objectifs en l'écrivant; vous faire peur et avoir un bon suspense. Partez pas ! À moins d'avoir pour seules lumières votre ordinateur et des bougies, d'être dans une maison, à la campagne, seul, à minuit et d'être complètement parano (mais dans ce cas, que faites vous seul dans une maison à la campagne à minuit passé avec pour seul éclairage votre ordinateur et des bougies?) Vous n'aurez pas peur. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre, pour le sucés que vous verrez.**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas Héros de l'Olympe, pas de problème je spoile rien, sinon les noms des personnages. Et puis ils sont très peu présent.**

 **Si vous connaissez pas Fairy Tail, Pas de problème, mais comme c'est surtout les persos de ce manga que j'utilise, vous risquait de rein comprendre.**

 **Les couples présents dans ce One-Shot sont ce que j'aimerais voir à la fin.**

 **Bon, j'ai fini; Bonne Lecture ! Et Joyeux et terrifiant Halloween! (J'ai du faire une erreur quelque part...)**

 _ **Films**_

 _Les lumières s'éteignent. Une_ _fille se blotti contre son copain, tandis que leurs amis se rapprochent pour tenir sur le canapé. Derrière, dans l'ombre, des yeux brilles. La menace est toute proche…._

-Bon vous avez tout se qu'il vous faut ?

-Oui Loki, tu as demandé au moins vingt fois. Tu peut nous laisser la maison sans crainte, on va juste regarder le film et discuter. Tu peut aller rejoindre Aries, elle va t'attendre.

-D'accord Lucy. Bonne soi… Natsu, Gajeell, vous étiez obligés de ramener vos chats ?

-Bas oui, on allez pas les laisser, répondit Natsu.

-Tu as une sœur, non ? Wendy aurait pu les garder.

-Elle s'occupe de sa chatte, Charuru, et en plus Happy préfère être avec moi et c'est la même pour Lily.

-Désespérant…. Bon, j'y vais. Pas de cochonneries avec ma sœur, Natsu.

-Loki…. Soupira-t-elle.

-Faudrait plutôt dire sa à Grey et Juvia, dit Gerard.

-Aie ! dirent en cœur le deux tourtereaux qui s'embrassaient langoureusement jusqu'à qu'une rousse les frappent.

-Vous êtes ni seuls, ni chez vous !

-Ok, ok ! Dit le garçon, tu avais pour autant besoin de nous frapper si fort ? On faisait que s'embrasser…..

-On est désolée, Erza-san ! Dit la fille en voyant la-dite Erza lever la main pour refrapper son amoureux.

-Bon j'y vais vraiment cette fois. Lucy, tu as bien tout les numéros d'urgence ? Je sais bien que vous êtes grands, mais la maison est isolée, et s'il y a un problème, les secours mettront du temps a…

-Je connaît la chanson, allez, vas-y.

Loki sorti enfin de la pièce, puis de la maison, au grand soulagement de sa sœur.

-Bon, on met le film ? Demanda Natsu.

-Arrête de gigoter, Natsu, grogna Gajeell, on est huit sur un canapé pour six. Enfin sept, Levy est partie au toilette.

-Au pire, elle se mettra sur tes genoux, petite comme elle est et vu ta carrure, sa devrait allé.

-Où est la bouffe ? Demanda Natsu.

-Natsu… Tu es irrécupérable, soupira sa petite amie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Sérieux, Lucy. Je veux bien regarder _Le choc des Titans_ , suivit de _La Momie_ , mais faut que je puisse manger pendant les films !

-Tu sais où est la cuisine…

-Attend je t'accompagne ! Dit en se levant le brun, Grey. Sinon tu vas prendre que des trucs super épicé.

-Prenez moi un fraisier, dit Erza.

-Je peut y aller, si tu veux, lui proposa Gerard.

-Mais non. Reste, il vont y penser, dit-elle en leur lançant un regard noir.

-Mais où est Levy ? demanda Gajeell.

Tous haussèrent les épaules.

-Elle est venu plusieurs fois, elle connaît. Ou alors… Elle a trouvé ma bibliothèque, ou pire mon livre !

 _Les yeux brilles dans le noir. Bientôt…_

-Miaou !

-C'est Happy, sa ? Demanda Lucy

-Ou Lily, répondit Gajeell. Je vais voir.

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce. Après un blanc Gerard se leva en disant ;

-Je me sens un peu seul comme mec, je vais aider Natsu et Grey et vous laisse entre fille.

Puis, il partit à son tour.

-Super la soirée. De quatre couple, on se retrouve trois fille.

-Arrête de râler Lucy, il vont revenir. Quand à toi, Juvia, tu attendra d'être seule avec Grey pour lui sauter dessus.

Juvia rougie légèrement.

-Juvia est désolée, mais elle n'est pas la seule fautive.

-AAAAAH!

 _-AAAAAH!_

 _Première victime._

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Erza.

-Je sais pas, QUI AS CRIÉ ? hurla Lucy.

-C'EST MOI ! J'AVAIS PU VU LILY !

-Bon, Levy est toujours dans la maison, elle s'est pas tiré, commenta Erza.

-Voilà la bouffe ! crièrent ensemble Natsu et Grey en entrant dans la pièce.

-Où est Gerard, demanda Erza.

-Bas il était pas ici, demanda Grey

-Il vous a rejoins quand Gajeell est parti voir se que les chats faisaient.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, il s'occupe d'Happy ?! cria Natsu, en sortant a nouveau de la pièce.

-On y arrivera jamais, soupira Lucy.

 _Patience… C'est le maître mot… Bientôt… Un sourire sadique dans le noir…._

Erza se leva du canapé, et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour crier ;

-Gajeell, Levy, Natsu, Gerard, on met le film avec ou sans vous ! Dans Cinq…. Quatre…. Trois… Deux… Un…. Zéro !

Elle fermât la porte et dit à Lucy de mettre le film. Elle voulu protester et attendre ses amis, et surtout son petit ami, mais un regard noir l'en dissuada.

-OK !

 _Maintenant. C'est le moment. Ils sont tous distrais par le film._

-AAAAAH !

-LEVY ?!

-AU SECOAAAAAA !

 _-AAAAAAH !_

 _Nouveau sourire._

Erza se leva, alors que Lucy mettait précipitamment le film sur pause.

-Que… que se passe-t-il, demanda Juvia les yeux écarquillé de terreur pendant que Grey passait un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher.

-Je ne sais pas, Juvia, répondit Erza. Je ne sais pas.

-On devrait aller voir, non ? Ou appeler la police ? Ils vont mettre du temps à arriver…. Proposa Lucy, inquiète.

-C'est peu être une blague, hasarda Grey.

-Levy faire une blague de genre ? Dit Erza, non sa ne lui ressemble pas, à moins que se ne soit Natsu qui lui ais fait une blague.

Gajeell entra brusquement dans la pièce, un air paniqué dans le regard.

-Dites-moi que vous avez vu Levy…. Il y a du sang dans le couloir….

-C'est… Peut être un des chats qui a blessé l'autre, dit Juvia en tentant de rassurer son meilleur ami.

-Il y avait beaucoup de sang, et dans traces de pas _humain_ sanguinolents.…

Lucy poussa un hurlement de terreur.

-J'appelle les flics, dit Grey avec la gorge noué.

Il attrapa le téléphone fixe, tout en serrant Juvia dans ses bras. Il composa le numéro d'urgence en appuyant le combiné contre son oreille. Il se figea, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Grey, demanda Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La… la ligne est coupée….

-AAAAAH ! ******, C'EST QUOI ÇÀAAAA !

 _-AAAH !_

 _Tout se déroule à merveille. Il n'ont pas encore découvert la forme qui sourit dans le noir…._

-Natsu… C'est Natsu ! cria Lucy.

Erza dut la retenir pour qu'elle ne sorte pas de la pièce. Gajeell lui aussi avait l'air prêt à sortir de la pièces.

-Cal… calmez vous, dit la rousse avec autant d'autorité que possible, on ne sait pas se qui arrive. Il ne faut pas sortir.

Elle était manifestement aussi morte d'inquiétude que les autres.

-Erza ! Natsu à crié de _douleur_! Se qui est normalement impossible. Et ce sang… c'est peut être celui de Levy….

À ses mot, Lucy tomba à genoux, en larmes.

-Grey, tu a ton portable ?

-Non, je l'ai laissé à l'entré comme convenu.

-Lucy ?

-Pa...pareil…

-Gajeell.

-Je l'ai fait tombé je sais pas où, en cherchant les chats.

-Juvia ?

-Il est déchargé, mais mon chargeur est aussi à l'entrée….

-Comme mon portable….

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Gerard entra en boitant. Il portait Levy, apparemment inconsciente. Il avait une griffure monstrueuse au cou, et des traces de brûlures autour du buste et des bras. Levy présentait d'affreuses griffures sur tout le corps et une trace de brûlure autour du cou. Du sang coulait de par une blessure à la tête. Gerard s'effondra sitôt la pote passée. Grey se précipita pour la fermer, pendant que les autres se réunissaient autour des blessé.

-Levy, LEVY! Tu m'entend ?! appelait désespéramment Gajeell.

Lucy chercha sous pouls.

-Non… non… Levy…..

 _Des larmes… Les premières pas les dernières…._

Gajeell pleurait. Tous pleurait, sauf Gerard, inconscient. Erza avait posé la tête de son petit ami sur ses genoux, Lucy et Gajeell était au dessus du corps de Lévy, et Grey serait une Juvia en larmes dans ses bras.

-Qui.. Qui as bien pu faire cela ? Demanda Gajeell.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça plutôt. Ces griffures ne sont pas humaines, corrigea Erza.

-Un démon… dit Grey, c'est intelligent et sa peut utiliser du feu, se qui peu expliquer les griffures.

Il y eu un bruit.

Un rugissement à glacer le sang.

Un mélange de voie humain et bestial.

Un silence.

Un autre bruit.

Dans la pièce juste au dessus.

Une vitre qui se brise.

Le hurlement, humain cette fois.

Un mélange de terreur et de douleur.

Le bruit sourd.

Le craquement. Celui qu'on connaît sans jamais avoir entendu. Celui dont on sait immédiatement ce qu'il annonce.

Puis un long silence.

Brisé.

Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucou ! Coucrack...

-Natsu….

 _La victime est prête…._

-Lucy, non !

Grey essayait de retenir Lucy, qui voulait ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets pour avoir la confirmation de la mort de son petit ami.

-Lucy, écoute moi, dit Erza en l'attrapant par les épaules et en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. On ne sait pas combien il y a de… tueurs, ni ce que c'est. Ce qui est tombé était dans la pièce juste au dessus. L'horloge au coucou, est dans la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la maison, et quelque chose la brisée violemment. Tant qu'on reste là, on est en sécurité. Demain matin en rentrant, Loki verra le corps de Natsu, si c'est lui, et appelleras les flics. En attendant on bouge pas d'ici. Pas de télé, et personne ne dort. On va s'en tirer.

Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ?

- _Trop rationnelle, elle est trop rationnel, murmure la forme dans l'ombre…._

Les cinq survivant s'organisèrent. Ils allumèrent toutes les lampes qu'il purent trouver dans le salon, télévision comprise. Il bougèrent les meubles, pour bloquer la porte. Tout le long, Lucy posa et reposa cette question ;

-Et si c'est pas lui mais un des meurtriers qui est tombé ? Il voudra peut être rentré ?

-Sa fait une heure, Lucy.

-Il est peut être blessé.

-Alors un autre l'achèvera sans doute.

Lucy gémissait alors, et recommençait a pleurer.

Le corps de Levy fut déposé à l'écart, Gajeell la veillant. Grey et Erza déposèrent Gerard sur des oreillers, après que Juvia l'ai pansé du mieux qu'elle pu. Ils s'installèrent contre un mur, de manière à ne pas être trop prés de la porte si la menace entrait dans la pièce.

Le silence revint.

Lourd.

Angoissant.

Seul un sanglot le déchirait par moment.

 _Elle sourit. Le silence est parfais pour son plan. Rien de mieux que ce silence digne du Pré de l'Asphodèle._

Au bout d'un long moment, Juvia se leva et pris quelque chips que Natsu et Grey avait ramené plus tôt dans la soirée. Son estomac avait déjà gargouillé plusieurs fois. Elle mis les chips dans sa bouche, la ferma et mastiqua. Puis elle attrapa le saladier et le montra aux autres comme pour demander s'il en voulaient. Grey hocha la tête, comme Erza, mais Lucy refusa. Juvia fis un pas.

Son dernier.

-Juvia ?!

 _C'est fini. Au moins une qui ne pourra plus voir de chips._

Le corps de la jeune fille était secoué de spasmes.

-J'ai…. Ma….ma….mal….A..au…. Cœur...

-Parle pas, lui dit Grey, la prenant dans ses bras.

Pour la dernière fois.

-JUVIAAAAAAA !

 _Des sanglot. Tout se déroule à merveille._

-C'est fini, Grey, dit Erza les larmes aux yeux, c'est fini.

Gajeell était venu assisté aux derniers instants de sa meilleur amie.

-Les chips. Tout était prévu, elles devaient être empoisonnée. Dit Erza.

Un frisson parcouru tous ceux présent dans la pièce.

-J'en ai marre, dit Gajeell. J'me tire d'ici, et je vais cherché les flics. Sa servira à rien d'attendre le matin. Et si Loki était déjà mort ?

Tous se turent et Lucy éclata à nouveau en larmes. Ses parents étant morts, c'est son frère qui l'avait élevée.

-Et Gerard ? On peu pas le laisser ici, il est blessé et inconscient, protesta Erza.

-Erza, tu es la plus rationnelle ici. Tu devrais allé avec Gajeell. Je reste ici, avec Lucy. Je peut pas laisser Ju.. Juvia et elle n'est pas en états de sortir d'ici. Surtout si elle tombe sur le.. corps de N.. tu-sais-qui. On veilleras sur Gerard.

-O….OK.

Elle attrapa le plateau métallique qui avait servi à apporter la nourriture empoisonnée, et Gajeell lui pris la batte de base-ball de Loki qui était accroché au mur. Après une profonde inspiration d'Erza, ils bougèrent légèrement le canapé, et sortirent de la pièce.

Le silence revint. Et le noir.

-Qu'est-qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lucy d'une voie paniquée.

-Les lumières… Elle se sont toutes éteintes en même temps ! répondit Grey paniqué. Lucy tu es où ?

-Toujours au même endroit, pourquoi ?

Le silence. Encore et toujours.

-Grey ?

Aucune réponse. La blonde est seule dans le noir.

-GREY ?! ****** ! T'ES OÙ ! Où es-tu ?

-Lu..cy..

-Grey ?

-Fu...ie…

-Grey ? AAAAH ! C'est quoi çà ? C'est… Non… non… Grey !

-Erza, derrière !

-AAAAH!

-ErzaAAAh !

 _-AAAAAH !_

 _La forme dans le noir jubilait. Tous se déroulait à merveille…._

Une raie de lumière minuscule.

Une blonde, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Le corps sans vie de son ami brun.

Le corps sans vie de son amie au cheveux bleus.

Le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie.

Le corps sa…

-Gerard ? Tu es réveillé ?

-O...ui. Pour…. Pourquoi il y a si peu de lumière ?

-C'est la lumière du porte clé de Juvia… Les autres sont toutes éteintes… Gerard, je crois que tout les autres sont morts… La… chose.. qui les as… t...tu… tué est ici… elle a tué Grey ici…

-Et… Erza ?

-Je crois… qu''elle est aussi….

-C'est ma faute…. La mienne et celle de Gajeell et Juvia….

-Hein ?

-Lévy, je l'ai trouvé avec… un livre sur la mythologie grecque. Ouvert à la page des des… furies. Tu sais que… Gajeell et moi on était… dans un…

-Gang, oui, mais vous aviez arrêter vos conneries.

-On a tué. Involontairement, mais…. Apparemment les déesses infernales, les… furies ont décidée de nous punir. D'abord Lévy parce qu'elle aurait pu nous avertir du...sort qu'elle nous réserve. Les autres, parce qu'il devaient être au mauvais moment…. Au mauvais endroit… C'est leur fouet enflammé qui nous a brûlé. Et c'est elles qui… nous ont griffé.

Silence.

 _C'est la fin._

Silence. Encore et toujours.

-C'est quelle heure ? Au lever du jour, elle…

-Non. C'est moi qu'elle veulent. Alecto ! Tisiphone ! Mégère ! Épargnez Lucy. Je me livre a vous.

Trois mouvement dans l'ombre. Des serpents. Non. Des fouets. Enflammés. Au bout du fouet trois femme. Des ailes de chauves souris drapent leurs épaules. Leurs cheveux sont hérissé de serpents sifflants. Et de leurs yeux, coulent du sang.

- _Sa serait trop facile, Gerard Fermandez…_

 _-Vous avez tuez, même involontairement….._

 _-Et vous devez payer…_

 _-Nous vous emmenons au Enfers…._ Finirent-elles ensembles.

Elles lèvent leurs fouets.

Un claquement.

-AAAH !

-Lucy ? Sa vaAAAAH !

Les fouets ont brûlés la blonde, avant de s'enrouler autour du jeune homme.

Elles disparaissent dans des flammes.

Flammes qui brûlent le parquet.

La maison est en bois.

Lucy ne veut plus vivre.

 _-C'est horrible comme fin ! Dit Piper sitôt que le premier mot du générique de fin apparu._

 _-Alors Piper, tu as crié deux trois fois, commenta Léo avec un sourire sadique, pourtant sa fait pas peur. Froussarde._

 _-Léo, on a vu ton petit robot araignée qui venait la pincé aux moments critiques du film. C'est pour sa qu'elle a crié, dit Jason._

 _-Ben ouais j'ai re-regardé ce film que pour avoir une chance de lui faire peur._

 _-Un seconde, les interrompit Perçy, il y a un truc que j'ai pas saisi. Pourquoi les Bienveillantes s'en prennent à la bande d'ami ?_

 _-Fallait écouter les dialogues, Cervelle d'Algue, soupira Annabeth, le brun baraqué, la fille aux cheveux bleus et le mec aux cheveux bleus faisait parti d'un gang, ils ont tués sans faire exprès._

 _-Ah, OK !_

 _-Oui mais comment sa se fait qu'ils ais les cheveux bleus, ou rose ? Demanda Hazel._

 _-Ah sa ! C'est parce que c'est un manga, c'est le délire des japonnais, dit Frank._

 _-Tu es japonais, dit Léo._

 _-Canadien avec des origines chinoises, sa n'a rien a voir._

 _-Asiatiques, quoi !_

 _-Il existe des mangas chinois, non ? Demanda Nico. Désolé, Frank…_

 _-C'est pas exactement la même chose._

 _-Bon vous avez fini de vous disputer ? Demanda Annabeth._

 _-…_

 _-On va manger alors ? Demanda Perçy._

 _-C'est moi qui cuisine, alors ! Léo, le roi du tacos !_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bon voilà. Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**


End file.
